Green Heart
by HMgirlKristi
Summary: Read and see! OneShot!


"Green Heart" 

**By: HMgirlKristi**

**One-Shot**

**Summary: Bridget thought he was gone for good. He wasn't. **

**What will she do when she finds out the truth about his **

**Feelings on her? Read and See. Kat will do the disclaimer.**

**Kat: HMgirlKristi does not own TMM/MMP. She does own **

**This plot and me, Kat.**

Saturday, 2:00pm outside the Library on a rainy day 

**Someone's POV (A/N: I can't reveal whom until later on in this one-shot)**

I had been watching her from the corner of the street as she had just walked out of the

Library with a Green umbrella in one hand and kept it over her head to try to keep it dry

But her skirt had been drenched in water from falling to the ground already on her knees.

Her skirt was long to her knees and Lite Green, Green sandals remain on her feet as she

Doesn't move another muscle, and Green short-sleeved cotton shirt has been ruined now

That someone passed by her and drenched her top and her long Green hair. She shivers

And had let go of her umbrella. She had already blacked out with no one to help her. I am

Already cloaked from head to toe in Black so no one knows who I am. I come out from

The corner to her side. I felt her hand and her temperature had dropped. I picked her and

The umbrella up then walked to the nearest place from here that has been known as her

Job at Café Mew Mew. I walked in to be greeted by a Purple hair waitress.

"Welcome to Café Mew-"

She had stop her sentence as she looked at her friend in my arms. She turns to her Blonde

Hair boss to get his attention as he walked up to her.

"What is it?"

"It's Bridget, Elliot."

He looked closer at her and spoke.

"Tell everyone the Café is closing in five due to an employer emergency."

"Right."

She ran off in a hurry as he looks at me.

"Come with me so we can get her warm in no time."

I had walked with him downstairs. I sat her down on the bed there and sat next to her,

Holding her hand. I remove her glasses slowly to the table as footsteps could be heard

Coming down the steps, four Mews and a brunette man had raced down the steps as they

Stopped in front of Elliot.

"Elliot, is it true? Bridget is here?"

"See for yourself Zoey."

She looked at her friend and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

I stood up and faced her then removed my cloak as everyone else gasped.

"It's Dren."

"We thought you had died when Deep Blue had-"

I wave my hand in the air to perish the thought.

"I assure you that I am very well alive and had been only stabbed once. I then faked my

Death to Deep Blue and had managed to teleport when no one else was paying attention

Except for Sardon and Tarb. I dressed up in a Black cloak to keep a low profile around

Others."

"How did you find Bridget?"

"I was at the corner of the street and had noticed she had just walked out of the Library."

"What happened?"

"She had been soaked from head to toe then passed out and her temperature had dropped

From there."

"Is she okay?"

Tarb and Sardon had just appeared above then came down in front of the Mews.

"She will be fine."

"There you are Dren. I thought you were keeping a low profile."

"I was until she passed out."

"You never could keep your mind off her, could you?"

"She has kept me going and stopped me from suicide."

"What could she have that you would want from her Dren?"

"Ever heard of a thing called Love, Sardon?"

Sardon's eyes widened in realization for a few seconds.

"You're in love with her?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all but I think they might have a problem with it."

I looked at the others as they looked at one another in shock then Zoey squeals happily.

"I'm glad you're in love with her Dren. She deserves to be happy. She thought you were

Dead and now she can't be depressed anymore."

I reflect back on the battle with Deep Blue.

Flashback 

"_Dren, Sardon, and Tarb. You all have failed me. Failures like yourselves will never _

_Bring back hope for you planet."_

_I wasn't happy to hear that but the truth had been discovered about what Deep Blue had _

_Truly done to betray us._

"_You're one to talk Deep Blue. You think you're so smart don't you?"_

"_You betrayed us Deep Blue."_

"_You're not the boss of us anymore! We know it was you who destroyed our home _

_Planet!"_

_We could hear Deep Blue laughing evilly._

"_Do you fools plan on defeating me? You wouldn't be able to get the chance to harm _

_Me!"_

_Another figure appears and attacks Deep Blue from behind as he shouts in pain._

"_Wrong! You can and will be defeated Deep Blue!"_

"_Impossible! How is it that you got here?"_

_Zoey and the others step out, wink, and smile._

"_Let's just say we have some very helpful resources."_

_Deep Blue went into a rage and stabbed me in my side as I fell down on my unwounded _

_Side. Blood had heavily spilled out as I had closed my eyes and heavily breathed deep._

_Bridget had gasped and ran to my side as I pretended to labor my breathing._

"_Dren!"_

"_Don't…worry… about… me… Bridget… Go… and… help… them…"_

"_We'll get rid of him for good! I promise you we will."_

_I watched as she helped her friends while I teleported to my room to be followed by _

_Sardon and Tarb as I was tending to my wound._

"_You should be an actor with that stunt you just pulled."_

"_Meanwhile how are you going to lay low?"_

"_Simple. Keep a low profile."_

"_How so Dren?"_

_I took out my Black cloak and put it on. I pulled the hood over my head and grinned._

"_Anymore questions smarty?"_

_End Flashback_

I sat back down on the bed as she stirs. She awoke as I give her the glasses and she

Gasped in shock for a few minutes then calmed down.

"Take it easy Bridget."

Tears started forming in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Dren. I thought you had-"

"Died? No. I assure you that I am very much alive."

She smiled as her tears flowed freely.

"You've been alive this whole time?"

I nodded as I grabbed her hand and looked her in her eyes.

"I love you Bridget."

I wiped her tears as she laughed and cried at the same time.

"I love you too Dren."

The End 

**Ha! You thought I was going to make this long? Get real! Remember all anonymous **

**Flamers can and will be ignored/deleted. Sorry if you don't like the pairing in this, **

**You can blame my sick psychotic mind for it but I thought we could use a little mix **

**Up from the normal pairings!**

**Dren: Why me and the bookworm?**

**Me: Would you have rather been stuck with Deep Blue?**

**Dren: You are evil.**

**Me: No, just a smart ass.**

**Dren: (Grumbling) Women.**

**Me: (Smirking) Damn proud of it too! Read and Review!**

**HMgirlKristi**


End file.
